


Big and Bold

by sweetIies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Yukhei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Brief Mention of Blood, But Mostly Smut, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Knife Play, Knotting, M/M, Making Out, Omega!Mark, Omegaverse, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Some Fluff, Trans Male Character, and a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetIies/pseuds/sweetIies
Summary: But, as his Omega drew closer, the older one couldn’t seem to act against his instincts anymore, and their eyes met.Red met gold, fear and anticipation met coldness and dominance.A visible shiver went through the Alpha's body and Mark drew even closer, his face merely inches away from Yukhei's, his breath hot and rigid on the others lips.





	Big and Bold

**Author's Note:**

> so i kinda died/cried while writing this  
> it was from 5am to 8:30am so all grammar/spelling mistakes will be editted once i got some sleep
> 
> hope you'll enjoy!

His heat was coming up. He’d known and felt that, smelled it, for a week now.

Thank fuck that mating managed to give him a regular cycle. What he wasn’t thankful for, however, was that it had also increased the intensity of his scent.

So, the past two years in college? They’d been hell for Mark.

Especially because he just so happened to be sharing classes with way too many Alphas, none of which were his mate. That dumbass, Yukhei, had entirely different classes.

Afternoon ones at that too, which Mark would curse him out for at the start of every new semester.

 

But back to the problem. His heat had been creeping up, and of course, all the Alphas around him had taken notice of it. And, as if it had become some kind of tradition, they wouldn’t stop teasing Mark about it.

 

“Markimoo, when’s it on huh? You gonna be a real slicky bitch for Lucas?” They’d yell after him, cooing at the low growls that he let out at their comments.

And Yukhei? Or, as they called him at college, Lucas?

Lately he’d started to chuckle at the comments, to poke Mark’s side or even give a thumbs up to the other Alphas instead of defending his boyfriend.

Fucking useless Alpha, Mark thought to himself whenever Yukhei would simply smile at an extra inappropriate comment.

  


So, the boy had decided to offer some payback.

  


The next morning, Mark woke up feeling incredibly sore and warm. He knew immediately that his heat had started, and, even though his head felt like it was gonna explode, he smiled to himself.

His plan would work out, and four days of heat leave made the soreness turn into a feather light feeling.

 

As the taller figure next to him slowly started shifting and grumbling, Mark realized his scent had gotten incredibly strong overnight. God, they’d have to do so much laundry after this week.

But he couldn’t exactly focus on that right now, because the next thing he felt was his Alpha planting an eager kiss on his lips, eyes shimmering red-ish underneath his heavy eyelids.

Cute, Mark thought to himself. He loved seeing the effect his heat had on Yukhei.

  


One might’ve thought Yukhei was the one in heat, judging by how needy for affection the older one got during that time.

  


After plenty of more kisses and grumbling, his boyfriend got up to make coffee for the both of them and then head to college for an appointment with his linguistics professor.

Mark thanked the heavens that it was a morning appointment, otherwise his plan would’ve gone absolutely wrong.

 

So while Yukhei spent his time talking about important assignments that were coming up, his younger boyfriend decided to take a bath, specifically opting to use the Alphas shampoo, because he knew how much Yukhei loved when Mark smelled like him.

God, this was gonna be perfect.

And he’d show those fuckers at college.

 

Because, for the past few weeks, his boyfriend had made it his task to tell him about each and every person perceiving Mark as the submissive little Omega, or about people being shocked since they expected Mark to be an Alpha, and Mark honestly had enough.

He knew Yukhei didn’t mean it like that, and that other people’s opinions didn’t matter, but he was fed up. And today he’d remind Yukhei of his place.

 

Hours went by that Mark used to take a nap, clean up their bedroom a bit, watch some Queer Eye and get ready to execute his master plan, until he heard the key in their apartments door.

 

A smirk found its way onto the Omegas face as he heard a low growl emit from their hallway, unmistakably belonging to Yukhei, who must've been hit with the strong scent of an Omega in heat, ready to be mated and, due to Mark owning several little toys and using Yukhei's shampoo earlier, already smelling like sex and like his Alpha more than anything.

He knew how much it drove the older crazy when he saw the fiery glint in his boyfriend's eyes as he entered their bedroom.

  


“Mark what’s going on?” came the dangerous sounding question in a voice filled with tension and demand, giving just the slightest hint of lust that Mark would’ve missed if Yukhei's eyes, fixated on him, wouldn’t be glistening with it.

The smirk on his face grew wider.

“Oh, I don’t know, I’m just your, how did Yuta put it, ‘silly bitch in heat’, aren’t I?” Mark made sure to put emphasis on the ‘bitch in heat’ part, all the while moving closer and closer towards the edge of their bed, closer to Yukhei, who visibly gulped at the sight of his Omega's sparkling, golden eyes.

 

“Y-you know he didn’t mean it like that….” Yukhei mumbled, finally shifting his gaze to his feet and scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

He felt bad, alright. Slightly embarrassed.

But that wasn’t enough for Mark.

 

“Come here.” The younger ordered, in a voice as cold and sharp as a sword made of ice.

Yukhei obeyed, sitting down in the middle of their bed, his eyes still focused on anything that wasn't Mark.

But, as his Omega drew closer, the older one couldn’t seem to act against his instincts anymore, and their eyes met.

Red met gold, fear and anticipation met coldness and dominance.

A visible shiver went through the Alpha's body and Mark drew even closer, his face merely inches away from Yukhei's, his breath hot and rigid on the others lips.

 

The tension was broken when Yukhei finally felt a tug on both of his wrists and looked down, realizing immediately what had happened.

Mark had tied his hands together, not quite tight enough to hurt him but tight enough for him to not be able to loosen it in any way. And maybe, just maybe, he didn’t want to.

The Alpha not-so-secretly liked being at his boyfriends mercy, and he was thrilled to see what was gonna happen today, so he let himself be tied to the bed frame without complaints.

 

Mark loved the sight of that and he gave it to himself to take a moment and just look at his boyfriend, his tall, quite buff, Alpha boyfriend, being tied down and waiting, looking at him with eyes as big as those of a puppy.

He would’ve almost gone to take a picture.

 

But instead he chose to make himself comfortable on Yukhei's lap, giving extra attention to placing himself in perfect position to grind on the latter crotch before he, finally, connected their lips into a sloppy, harsh kiss.

Their teeth clashed a little at first and as Yukhei slipped his tongue into the others mouth, a string of saliva dripped down onto his neck, but neither of them could give that any thought.

All they could think of was the other's mouth, the warmth, the heat, heat, heat…

 

“Oh my goood.” Yukhei moaned out breathily as his boyfriend ground his hips down onto his already hardening dick.

 

The other simply granted him a smile, looking oh-so-angelic on the pretty boy’s face, but both of them knew of its evil nature. It turned Yukhei on even more, knowing that his boyfriend intended to take full control.

Although there wasn't much time to think about what was to happen next, because as soon as Mark's lips had left his, the sooner they came back to capture Yukhei's in a slower, but much more passionate kiss.

 

Both of them were eager, but Mark loved nothing more than to tease the Alpha.

He loved watching him get worked up, get oh so needy just for him, see the flushed cheeks and glassy eyes of the other as he chased after the younger when he broke the kiss.

Knowing the effect he had on Yukhei, the Omega started moving his hips again, slowly, almost casually, while planting wet kisses all over the others neck.

Making sure that he came as close as possible, but never really kissed Yukhei's mating mark, the official and visible sign that his boyfriend was, in easy words, off the market. 

Mark wasn't usually one to be possessive, but today he took his time admiring the mark, even went as far as tracing it with his finger, which earned him a gasp from the elder and complaining noises when he moved his attention back to sucking a simple hickey onto Yukhei's neck.

 

It was another thing the Omega loved so much about his Alpha. How vocal he was.

The moans, growls, gasps and other noises he let out, at the slightest gesture of Mark even, were easily comparable to music, to masterpieces.

And so, for today, Mark took his time appreciating those sounds.

 

Slowly moving his hands under the taller boys shirt while they kept on kissing, Mark reached his nipples and started softly playing with them to hear and feel the Alpha under him gasp into his mouth, to watch him strain against the rope he was tied up with in an attempt to get Mark to leave his sensitive chest alone.

God, it was amazing.

Mark could stay forever like this, his boyfriend all at his mercy, squirming and moaning quietly underneath him.

 

But, he had other plans.

 

So when Yukhei let out a shaky breath, in his mind thanking god that Mark had stopped the teasing, he was oh so wrong in doing that.

Because the next thing he knew, his Omega was grinding down onto his now hardened member again, and if it wasn't already lethal for Yukhei like that, his boyfriend decided to undress himself down to his panties before proceeding, so that the older could feel Mark's wetness even through his own pants.

 

It made him go crazy.

 

All he could think about, all he was focused on was the heavy scent of sex, of his Omega, in the air, the soft sounds the other let out, quiet growls and shaky moans, mixing with his own, louder moans and occasional whispered praises for his incredibly beautiful Omega.

 

Until Mark seemed to be getting impatient and stopped his movements before bending down to look Yukhei straight in the eye. “Can I?” He asked, voice low and heavy with lust.

The Alpha nodded, knowing that his boyfriend was asking for permission to undress him, to take it a step further.

 

God, Yukhei couldn’t suppress a shiver of anticipation running through his body and straight into his groin as he thought about the feeling of his Omega's wet hole around him.

  


Soon, Yukhei's T-Shirt hung over his head and on his shoulders (he was still tied to the bed frame after all), and his pants plus underwear had found their way to the bedroom floor.

He felt good, naked, he wasn’t overly confident in his looks, but the older boy liked his body.

 

However, the hungry look in his Omega's golden eyes made him shiver, made him blush, but also made his already pathetically leaking dick twitch in excitement.

Mark seemed to be taking every inch of him in, seemed to memorize the very image laying in front of him and save it somewhere in his brain’s gallery, until his eyes locked with Yukhei's again.

 

And a devilish grin formed on his face. Again.

 

Mark moved over to sit on the olders thighs, hands firmly wrapped around his cock, slowly pumping it all the while never averting his eyes from the Alpha's beet-red face.

He loved nothing more but control.

Being in control, having control over the situation, controlling when, where and how his Alpha got to cum.

The younger one would be a liar if he said he didn’t get off on dominating what was naturally supposed to dominate him.

 

So, as he, after a quick peck placed on Yukhei's lips, made his way down to the older's neck and to the mating mark, carefully dove in to kiss it, bite into it softly, apologetically lick over it, resulting in a long and outdrawn man escaping the Alpha's throat, the Omega felt the power practically pulsating through his veins.

And as Mark, still kissing the scar from their mating, positioned himself over Yukhei's member and, not before reassuring himself that Yukhei wanted this too (“Can I put it in?” - “God, yes, please, oh god.”), eased himself down onto it, he couldn’t help but let out a moan at the welcoming feeling of his boyfriend inside of his wet pussy.

 

Steadily, Mark let more and more of his Alpha slide into his hole, until the whole length of it was inside him, filling him up to the brim and pulsating within him.

Yukhei, needy as ever and straining himself not to cum right then and there, at the mere feeling of his boyfriend around him, let out a choked moan as his hips bucked up just the slightest.

 

The Omega immediately let out a loud gasp, followed by a growl and a pair of furiously glistering orbs drilling their way into Yukhei's eyes and head.

Oh, he had fucked up, he realized as soon as Mark sat straight again and moved to pick up something that lay on his side of the bed.

  


Yukhei didn’t know what to feel when he spotted a familiar shimmering item in the younger's hands. Should he be scared? Or look forward to it?

Those questions soon found an answer when Mark pushed the tip of a blade into the skin above the Alpha's collarbone, earning a hiss from the latter. It hurt. But he loved it so, so much.

 

“Listen here, pup,” Yukhei squirmed slightly at the pet name, “move too much, move those hips of yours, try anything dumb, and I’ll leave a pretty little mark on you. Wouldn’t you like that, hm?” Marks voice sounded stern, cold, and due to the sex influence so much deeper and sexier. 

The Alpha could’ve cum right then and there just from hearing that.

 

And given the smile Mark gave him, that exact fact seemed to be visible on his face.

 

Within seconds, Mark had planted another kiss on his lips and had started moving his hips on Yukhei's dick with ridiculous skill, letting it slide out just until only the tip was still inside him and then dropping himself back down onto it, making the older turn into a squirmy mess of staggered moans and strained groaning as he tried to at least not buck his hips even when his boyfriend made it so incredibly hard for him.

 

One stern look from Mark was enough at first to make Yukhei stop his squirming, despite how awfully good it felt when the younger fucked himself on his dick, so good that all the Alpha wanted was to breed his Omega.

 

When that thought first popped into his mind, the older of the two couldn't help but buck his hips, to which Mark immediately responded by pushing the tip of the blade into Yukhei's hip, enough to draw blood but not enough to hurt him yet.

“So needy already, you sorry excuse for an Alpha? Look at you, looking so fucked out already even though I’ve barely done anything other than move a little on your pathetic little dick.” Mark laughed hoarsely, voice so thick with lust that Yukhei had a hard time containing a growl.

 

He loved being degraded, he loved it. When his boyfriend belittled him during scenes, called him a fake Alpha, too submissive to even be considered an Omega, on rare occasions even took to fucking him instead of vice versa because “that useless Alpha cock of yours won’t please me, let Master show you how it’s done.”

It made his insides burst in flames.

 

Even now, it affected him so heavily, he could already feel that his knot was gonna form sooner than later.

 

“Mark”, he breathed out, “I'm gonna. I’ll cum soon do you- God, you feel s o good, but uh- do you wanna- you know.” Yukhei managed to get out in between breathy moans, still going crazy over the feeling of his boyfriends pussy welcoming him deeper inside with each thrust.

Usually in situation like this, Mark would continue getting the Alpha off by hand, with his mouth or sometimes even with a fleshlight.

 

But even after Yukhei asked and informed him of how close he was, his boyfriend didn’t seem to intend moving.

“You acted all mighty in front of our friends and classmates lately, so prove it now. That you’re an Alpha. That you're oh so big and bold. Prove it and breed me.” Mark smirked at him, a grin so sadistic, the Alpha felt a sudden surge of fear come up inside him.

But god, it was hot. So hot.

 

It was so hot that Yukhei felt his knot grow, felt how he was gonna cum so, so soon and only managed to nod in answer to his boyfriends statement.

The latter smiled, somewhat softly at him and moved to untie the older.

“Good. Do it correctly then.” He added and good lord, Yukhei didn’t need to be told twice.

 

He flipped the two of them over, propping himself up with one arm while holding onto Mark’s hips with the other and started thrusting into his boyfriend eagerly.

They kissed, even sloppier than before because now both of them were uncontrollably moaning, Marks fingernails digging into Yukheis back and shoulders and leaving marks, Yukhei's hand holding onto Mark so tightly, it would surely leave bruises.

 

And when Mark put a hand on the back of Yukhei's head, stroking his hair and locking eyes with the older boy, a soft and content smile on his face followed by a loud moan, the Alpha couldn’t hold himself back anymore and came, with one more stroke, deep inside his Omega.

 

Both boys were entirely out of breath, Yukhei's hips still jerking slightly, Mark's pussy gaping around the still pulsating knot inside it and taking in all of his Alpha's precious cum, but that wasn't exactly their center of attention.

 

Instead, they lay forehead to forehead, eyes closed and smiling.

“You know, I didn’t mean to act like an asshole and go too far with the jokes. I’m sorry babe.” Yukhei whispered, and Mark felt each word against his lips and the slowly calming breath of his partner.

“It's fine. I taught you a lesson and now its all cool again, bro.” He mumbled back, letting out an exhausted giggle after pointedly using bro to address his very own boyfriend.

 

The other was too tired to loudly protest, but a small bump of their foreheads did the job for now.

 

“Come on, let’s get cleaned up.” He said then, pulling out and, to be entirely honest, marvelling at how pretty Mark's pussy looked when it was entirely filled with his cum.

The latter cleared his throat to divert the attention, clearly getting embarrassed if the bright blush forming on his cheeks was anything to go by.

And so Yukhei carried the younger with him into the shower, where they cleaned up and talked, joked, splashed each other with cold water and laughed until their fingers were all crumpled up.

 

With a yawn Mark let himself drop onto their bed, now wearing pyjamas and his wet hair strands robbing him off his already bad eyesight.

Yukhei did the same and plopped face down onto the mattress next to his boyfriend before putting an arm around the others waist.

 

“Wanna watch a movie?” He mumbled into the fabric of their blanket, but loud enough that it wasn't entirely muffled.

Mark sat up and turned on their TV. “Sure! How about Thor: Ragnarok?”

“Oh please, we’ve seen that seven times already! You just wanna thirst over Chris Hemsworth and Jeff Goldblum!”

A pillow flew straight to Yukhei's head. “And what about it!”

And laughter filled their apartment as a pillow war emerged.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so  
> this was my first ever smut i swear to god this was a wild ride  
> also this is kinda dedicated to another author (you know its you) so theres that!
> 
> cheers to dom!mark may i worship him even more and provide endless content of him on here.  
> thank you for reading! leave a comment or kudos if you'd like!


End file.
